


Soliloquios de dos enamorados.

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Soliloquy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Eren y Historia ocupan sus pensamientos en el otro.





	Soliloquios de dos enamorados.

PRIMER SOLILOQUIO DE LA ENAMORADA

Una joven mujer rubia se asoma por una ventana de un palacio viendo los jardines, y piensa.

-La enamorada: Eren me causa pesar con su partida, él idiota no da cuenta de cuanto y si yo no fuera tonta querría deshacerme de él.  
¿Pero como deshacerme del único hombre que me quiso?  
Del que puso su hombro para mí, su cuello por mí.  
Del único que quería a Historia en lugar de a Krista.  
Ojalá fueran tiempos de paz, y estuvieras a mi lado y no sorteando las olas.  
En vano jugueteo con esa ilusión, él es un soldado, no comparte la naturaleza de su madre, que me contó era mujer hogareña y piadosa.  
Parece que a él lo han parido los rocosos montes y los altos fresnos siempre cubiertos de nieve, nació entre las fieras del bosque, o salió de la espuma del mar, que ahora ve agitado por los vientos ¿vuelves a tu lugar de origen? A la tierra de tu padre donde se nos desprecia por ser, te preparas para ir con el mundo en contra.

La mujer se toca el vientre y dice.

"Vuelve a salvo con nosotros".

PRIMER SOLILOQUIO DEL ENAMORADO.

Frente al puerto un joven soldado tullido de largo cabello negro y con muletas observa el mar agitado por la tormenta, y piensa.

-El enamorado: Solo puedo encargar al viento el mensaje que quisiera darte, el deseo de buena salud que preferiría llevarte en persona, si se calmaran las olas del mar.  
Pero las olas no me ayudan, pues ¿por qué retrasan mis deseos, y no me dejan saltar a las aguas? Tú ves el mismo cielo que yo, más negro que sangre volcada sobre tierra.  
Ojalá tuviera alas, con tal de poder elevar por los aires el cuerpo que muchas veces estuvo pendiente de las olas inseguras.  
Pero eso sería engañarme a mí mismo.  
No habría podido burlar mi deber, el de mi padre, el de mi sangre y el de nuestro pueblo, y el amor que siento perecería con nosotros en esa isla.

La furia de la tormenta cae sobre el soldado y la lluvia se escurre entre sus vendajes y el agua cae por su cara mientras dice.

"Perdóname Historia".

SEGUNDO SOLILOQUIO DE LA ENAMORADA.

Una joven mujer rubia, embarazada, se sienta a la puerta de una cabaña, viendo el ocaso, y piensa.

-La enamorada: Oh ¿Cuándo saldrás de tu cautiverio? Eren está siempre fijo en mis ojos que vigilan el horizonte, del amanecer al atardecer tengo a Eren en mis pensamientos.  
Cuando a mis oídos llegan unas voces yo ya creo que cualquier ruido es el de tu llegada.  
Así, cuando entre desengaños ha pasado la mayor parte de la noche, a mis ojos cansados les sorprende el sopor.  
¿Así me amas? ¿Qué no harás cuando odias, si así hieres cuando amas? Si hieres lo que amas, bueno es que ames a tu enemigo.  
Pero aún así te entiendo, esta es tu naturaleza, esta es nuestra guerra contra el mundo entero, yo Reina y tu soldado, y así debe ser peleada aunque duela.  
Tendría que ser una mujer segada por el amor más infantil que existe para no darme cuenta de eso, tendría que ser una estúpida, tendría que ser tu esclava, para no darme cuenta que siempre fuiste así.  
Pero soy tu Reina y te acepto tal como eres, pongo mis manos sobre tus manos ensangrentadas, y lo que me queda es lo que hago, amarte y amarte más de lo que se me puede corresponder.

SEGUNDO SOLILOQUIO DEL ENAMORADO.

Por la noche, en un campamento un joven soldado de negro cabello largo y atado se aleja un momento a contemplar la luna, y a sus pensamientos que dicen.

-El enamorado: Falta poco para que vuela a verte, en mi imaginación doy vueltas a los primeros tiempos de nuestro amor furtivo.  
Más lo pienso más me doy cuenta que no soy digno de sostener tus manos, tus finas manos con mis ásperos puños.  
Puedes decir que has sido víctima de mi engaño, mientras se diga que el motivo de ese engaño era el amor.  
¿Qué buscaba mi engaño sino unirme a ti sola en el mundo?  
Lo demás es circunstancial, porqué lo que a ti te duele es también dolor para mí.  
Créeme, ojalá pudieras ser menos hermosa, y se te pretendería con menos ansia, tengo que ser atrevido por culpa de tu rostro.  
Tienes la culpa, y también esos ojos azules que derrotan al fuego de las estrellas y que han sido el origen de mis llamas.  
La culpa la tiene ese cabello de oro y ese cuello de marfil, y esas manos que yo pido sostener.  
Nuestros enemigos no son nada, venceré al mundo por ti Historia.


End file.
